


Neon Kisses

by KeroZombie



Series: GWENI ZONE [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darkness, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, bisexual gwen stacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeroZombie/pseuds/KeroZombie
Summary: Peni has no idea how obvious her crush on Gwen is. But when she invites Gwen to visit her universe and they decide to ride together in her mech... those bubbling feelings can't help but overflow.
Relationships: Peni Parker/Gwen Stacy
Series: GWENI ZONE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127342
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Neon Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'd always thought Gwen and Peni could make a cute couple, but figured as there was so little about them here on Ao3 that maybe people just weren't interested in the pairing. Then I read ofiutt's story 'Tangled Up In More Than Webs' (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987545) and I was like... damn... I need this pairing in my life. And so I wrote this fanfic! I'm gonna write more in future once I've finished up my other ongoing fics, cos I definitely can't get enough of these two! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it :)

It was a warm, wet winter's night in New York City, 3145 AD. Gwen was sitting beside me on a sheltered ledge far above the bustling streets and car-filled mag lanes of Manhattan. Free space didn't exist in the fourth millennium. Cars, billboards, air bridges and VIP 'high speed' tunnels clogged up what little sky was left between the endless skyscraper cliffs that surrounded us. Balmy air brushed against my bare legs. I stretched my foot out over the neon abyss and stared at my messily tied shoelaces. It's funny, I'd brought Noir to visit so many times and I'd never felt nervous. Well, maybe a little, in the way you might worry about your grandpa getting lost, but that was different. With Gwen I was _nervous_ nervous, the kinda nervous that makes your stomach feel like it's spinning and makes you say dumb things like:

"It's kinda boring, right?"

Gwen scrunched her face up in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? Have you _seen_ your world, Peni? Like, actually looked at it? I mean seriously, Sci-fi movies don't even come close to this!"

_Nice one, Peni. Real smooth._

Gwen leaned back and looked up at the overhang protecting us from the never-ending drizzle, "It's not boring. Not to me."

"That's a relief."

"I don't know why you were even worried about that."

We were both silent for a moment, the quiet hiss of rain the only sound between us. Then she asked, "Do you often come here?"

"To this spot?"

"Yeah, you know, like, to just sit."

"I have lunch here sometimes, if I'm not in school."

"So they just let you leave whenever there's a crime to stop?"

"Not exactly… most of the time I have to sneak out."

She chuckled, "So you're not such a goody-two-shoes after all, then, huh?"

"I never said I was! And what even does that mean? What does wearing two shoes have to do with anything?"

"I don't make the phrases, Peni, I just say 'em."

I tried to think of a clever reply, something fun to continue the conversation, but my mind was blank. So we just sat in silence yet again, watching the river of cars flow by beneath our feet. Both our hands were resting on the ledge. Our fingers were close, almost touching. I noticed that her fingernails were painted black. They sparkled under the city lights like an array of tiny stars.

I cleared my throat, "I like your nails."

She smiled, "Thanks."

I felt her looking at me. Maybe she was thinking of something to say back.

_Did I just make it awkward?_

No, I was overthinking things. I knew I was overthinking things cos I could feel the thoughts racing through my head, making me dizzy. My muscles were so tense that I had to fidget to stop my neck from twitching involuntarily.

_This happens every time._

Every time I was with Gwen, anyway. One time she invited me to her house and I ended up stuttering through my sentences the whole day. It wasn't _like_ me. Normally being nervous made me hyperactive. Made me think better. Faster.

_Well I'm definitely thinking fast right now._

I suddenly realized that I'd been staring at Gwen the whole time. I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"W-would you like to uh, see an arcade? Got some good arcades round here. Or uh, I-"

"Arcades? Hell yeah, man," she said, getting to her feet decisively, "they've _gotta_ be better than the ones in my universe."

I tried to hide my shaking knees, "Oh yeah, they're amazing! Noir didn't like 'em much, though."

Gwen laughed, "Yeah, I _bet_ he didn't."

"Do you wanna ride in my mech on the way there? It's kinda cramped but, you know, with the rain and everything…"

"Sure. It's not like I know the way anyway."

I climbed in first. My co-pilot, SP//dr, crawled off my shoulder and into a special cockpit designed to connect him up to the mech. I sat down, activated my magnetic seatbelt, looked towards Gwen and-

-realized that there was nowhere left for her to sit.

"Hmm…"

"You weren't kidding when you said it was cramped, huh."

"Maybe the mech was a bad idea."

Gwen's face glowed red as the mech's systems started to boot up, "You can't move anything around?"

"No, not inside. I could carry you outside though? I could expand the hands, lock the arms into place. If I did it right I could even shield you from the rain, probably."

"If you're gonna do that then I might as well swing by myself. Unless…"

"Hm?"

"Well, that seat of yours looks pretty big."

"You wanna try sitting side by side?"

"Not exactly."

"You're right. There's no way that'd work…"

"What if you sat on my lap?"

"Wha-!?"

She giggled, "What, you want me to sit on _yours_ instead?"

"Well, I mean, it's-"

"You don't wanna?"

"No no no! No, not that. It's… just a sec."

My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. I undid the magnetic seatbelt and stepped out of the mech. I tried to say 'you first', but when no words came out of my mouth I clumsily motioned towards the seat instead. She crouched down and climbed in. The seat fitted her perfectly.

She nodded, smiling with satisfaction, "You know I think this is the first time I've ever actually got to sit in your mech."

"Really?" I replied as I put one foot inside the cockpit, "I'm sure I've shown you around it before."

"Must've been Noir."

"I wouldn't confuse you and Noir."

"If you did, I'd have to kill you."

I took another step inside. There she was, right in front of me. All I had to do was sit on her lap.

_I hope I don't look as out of my mind as I feel._

I wiped my sweaty palms on my skirt and span around.

"So," I said, "should I just… sit?"

"You want me to help you? Like, guide your butt or something?"

"Guide my _butt_?"

"What else would I guide stupid? Your face?"

I thanked the heavens that Gwen couldn't see my expression and took the quietest deep breath I could manage.

"Okay," I said with a sigh, "guide my butt for me."

Immediately she grabbed my hips. I yelped involuntarily.

Gwen snickered, "You okay there?"

"It's fine! Just make sure I don't accidentally put my butt in your face."

"Honestly after what Miles did to my hair that time, a butt in the face doesn't sound so bad."

I ignored her comment and started slowly sitting down.

_Pull yourself together, Peni. It's just Gwen._

But it wasn't 'just' Gwen. It'd been different with Gwen since we first met. Sure, in the beginning it wasn't so noticeable. But the more I got to know her, the more she made my chest all weird and fluffy. Nowadays I could barely look her in the eye without blushing.

Suddenly I was being pulled down. My feet slipped out from under me, I toppled, flopped onto Gwen's lap and smacked the back of my head into the chair's headrest. I felt something warm on my right cheek. It was _Gwen's_ cheek. She'd moved her face out of the way just in time.

_Oh god oh god-_

I'd done it. I was sitting on her lap. I was body-to-body with Gwen Stacy. I could feel her breath on my neck. A thought entered my head-

_Is she gonna kiss me!?_

-and I liked it. I wanted her to kiss me.

_Oh no…_

I couldn't deny it any longer. I'd always known it, right from the start, but somehow it took my friend's boobs being pressed against my back to make me accept that yes, I had a crush on her. I'd even had dreams about us being… together, but I'd written it off as just a random coincidence. I mean, doesn't everyone dream about being naked with their friends once in a while? Nudism is a thing, and that's not even remotely romantic.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, "You're not as heavy as I thought you'd be."

"Is that a compliment?"

"You tell me."

I leaned forward and started reconfiguring the magnetic seatbelt via the mech's virtual touchscreen. Gwen kept her arms around my waist. My breathing was so heavy, my chest so fuzzy, that I felt like I was gonna throw up any minute.

_This is the 'love' reaction, right? I've read about this. What's the next part?_

Impaired decision making. That was the next part.

_Just activate the seatbelt. Once we get to the arcade I'll calm down._

But I misclicked. Instead of activating the seatbelt I closed the front hatch and powered down the lights.

"Damn it," I grumbled, "Just a sec, I'll fix it."

Suddenly I felt Gwen's arms dragging me back towards her.

"Gwen!?"

"Leave it for a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Then she kissed me. Softly, on the cheek. I couldn't see a thing in the darkness, nothing except for the dull glow of the city lights beyond the mech's tinted window. But I felt her there. Felt her breath. Felt her arms, her hands beneath mine.

Her lips.

"G-…Gwen…"

"Come on Peni, don't make me regret this."

I swallowed air, "Why did you just kiss me?"

"The same reason you always stare at me when we're together."

"I stare?"

"You stare."

A huge truck rumbled by, blocking out the light so that we were in total darkness. My heart felt like it was dancing all across my chest.

"I… I just think… you're cool."

"Is that all? That I'm cool?"

"What!? No, I-"

She kissed my cheek again, laughing softly, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I think _you_ …" her warm breath tickled my ear, "…are really cute."

I closed my eyes and tried my best to not let any weird noises escape my mouth. Not that it made any difference.

"This is nothing like what the textbooks said it would be like."

Gwen gave me a little squeeze, "You've been reading textbooks about kissing?"

_Wait… I said that out loud!?_

"I can explain!"

I went to spin around and face her, but as I turned my knee slammed into something hard.

"Owww!"

I'd accidentally kicked the arm of the pilot's chair.

"Peni? You okay? Let me help."

"No it's fine."

I reached out and grabbed the metallic arm. With a bit of force you could wrench it up out of the way. I gripped it with both hands and started to pull, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on…"

I gave it one last yank. It swung up so fast that I started falling backwards. My arms flew over my head and the back of my hand smacked into something soft and warm.

"OW! GOD DAMN IT!" yelled Gwen.

"Sorry!" I said as I landed sunny-side-up on her lap. My arms were dangling off one end of the chair, my legs off the other. The truck was still obscuring all the light, so neither of us could see a thing.

_I should sit up._

But Gwen was one step ahead of me. In one smooth motion she lifted me up and shifted me into position so that I was sitting comfortably across her lap. I could feel her breath on my cheek. I turned to face her, and as I did, a beam of light cut through the shadows. The truck had finally moved out of the way. I opened my mouth to speak but the sound caught in my throat.

_Wow…_

She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than usual. Her hand slid up my arm. I shivered involuntarily and she smirked, "Silly."

I shot her a death glare, "You're _trying_ to tease me, aren't you?"

"Well duh. You don't like it?"

"I never said that…"

"That's what I thought."

I could feel my hyperactivity starting to kick in. Before I had time to think about it I asked her, "Did you tease Miles like this?"

She frowned, "Miles? What do you mean?"

"Well you were dating, weren't you? I always thought you were dating."

"We almost dated."

"Almost?"

She looked into my eyes, "My mind was elsewhere."

The look on her face in that moment was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. That face, that beautiful face I'd always admired in secret was looking at me with an expression that no book could've prepared me for. Looking at me with eyes filled with what I had to assume, what I had to imagine was… _love_.

"We should probably go to the arcade," I said in a low voice as I leaned closer to her.

"Probably," she replied as she closed her eyes.

I pressed my lips gently against hers. The skin on her upper lip was dry, but it didn't matter. I could barely feel it over the waves of warmth washing over me. I felt so light, like a balloon floating through the air.

_I could get addicted to this…_

I pulled away and looked into her eyes once again. She ran one of her hands through my messy hair. I wondered: is this what cats feel like when you scratch them behind the ear? I needed more. More of Gwen. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her again.

"Y'know, on second thought," Gwen said with her tongue half in my mouth, "fuck the arcade."

"Mmm," I agreed.

"What do they even have there?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Well there _is_ a giant robot battle pit."

"Peni, that was a rhetorical question."

"Whoops."

"Less talking, more kissing."

"Roger that, captain."

"Also, never call me captain again."

"Wow, such a spoilsport."

" _Can_ it!"

In the end we never went to the arcade. By the time I got back home my lips were numb and my tongue was exhausted, but I felt _great_. I pulled out my interdimensional communicator and messaged Gwen.

[We should do that again sometime.]

She replied almost immediately, [How about tomorrow? Maybe we can actually go to the arcade this time.]

I grinned, [No promises.]


End file.
